Sailor Jupiter (manga)
|-|Makoto Kino= |-|Sailor Jupiter= |-|Super Sailor Jupiter= |-|Princess Jupiter= |-|Eternal Sailor Jupiter= Summary Sailor Jupiter is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System, and was the fifth Sailor Senshi to be introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Makoto Kino. Her attacks are based around electricity and plants, as well as physical strength. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-A | Possibly 4-B | 4-B | 4-B | Likely 3-C, 3-B with Jupiter Punch | 3-B | 3-A | Unknown with the Lambda Power Name: Makoto Kino (Lita in the English dub), Sailor Jupiter, Princess Jupiter, Soldier of Thunder and Courage, Soldier of Protection under guardianship of the Planet of Thunder, and simply The Guardian of Protection Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14-16; 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Past Life Awareness, Reincarnation (can also be revitalised if killed), Can sense electrical manipulation around her and can read bad omens in the wind, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 1), Minor Resistance to matter decay and brainwashing, Transformation (can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (can also teleport with others) | The same but much stronger, Magic, Aura, Lightning Manipulation, Energy blast, Plant Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Attack/Spell creation, Can survive in outer space, Resistance to space-time warping, Flight, Barrier creation | Spiritual attacks, Can punch into other dimensions | Can remove star seeds (Manipulation of the Totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets | Intangibility, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi (except for Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Large Building Level '''(Comparable to Sailor Mars) | Possibly '''Solar System Level (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined Planetary Power Attack) | Solar System Level (Stronger than Post-Resurrection Tuxedo Kamen and Queen Berly ) | Solar System level + '''(Comparable to or stronger than Second Arc Sailor Moon) | Likely '''Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), Multi-Galaxy level with Jupiter Punch | Multi-Galaxy level+ (More Power then the Base Silver Crystal's Big Bang Level of Energy) | Universe level under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, comparable to Sailor Mercury and Mars who one-shotted the Eternal Sailor Quartets and Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy, threatened Eternal Sailor Moon), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets | Unknown with the Lambda Power Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin Minako, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian Form) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Faster than Sailor Moon having spread an attack through the universe) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Chibi-Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Could lift a human-sized robot above her head casually while deathly sick in her civilian form) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Can channel her Planet Power and her Lightning through her fists) | Possibly Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class+ | Likely Galactic. Multi-Galactic with Jupiter Punch | Multi-Galactic+ | Universal | Unknown Durability: Large Building Level (Survived her and Mars' attacks reflected back at her) | Solar System Level (Easily took attacks from Dark Prince Endymion) | Solar System level | Solar System level +'''(Survived an attack from Sailor Uranus) | Likely '''Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds) | Multi-Galaxy level+ (Took an attack from Eternal Sailor Uranus and tanked an attack from Sailor Iron Mouse) | Universe level under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power (Intangibility and Regeneration make her particularly hard to kill) Stamina: Likely High | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Transformation Pen, Star Power Stick, Jupiter Crystal, Crystal Change Rod, Tiara (includes Thunder and Lightning Antenna), The Leaves of Oak, Rose Earrings, Rose Belt, Galactica Bracelets (under Sailor Galaxia) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Very scared of airplanes, is naive, gullible, and impulsive | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformations *'Jupiter Power, Make Up:' The first command used by Makoto Kino to transform into her standard Sailor form as Sailor Jupiter in the first seasons of both the original and second anime series, manga and her only transformation phrase in PGSM. Makoto held up her transformation pen in the air and in a instant she became Sailor Jupiter. *'Jupiter Star Power, Make Up:' The second phrase used by Makoto Kino in order to transform into Sailor Jupiter. Makoto held up her hand and a stream of green sparkles swirled around it, alighting her fingernails and turning them green. Her Star Power Stick appeared, spinning, and as she took a hold of it the Jupiter symbol inside the star began to spin. She then began to spin around as electrical charges emitted from the stick and formed an atom path which encircles her body. In a flash of light, her entire sailor fuku appeared. Sailor Jupiter then turned around and assumed her finishing pose. *'Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up:' The third transformation phrase that Makoto Kino used to transform into Sailor Jupiter in the Infinity arc of the manga. No item was needed, Instead she liftes her hand in air and she says the phrase and she instantly transforms. It is the third evolution of her regular Sailor form. *'Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up:' A transformation phrase used by Makoto Kino in the Sailor Moon anime and manga to transform into Super Sailor Jupiter. She received the Jupiter Crystal from her Sailor Power Guardian, Guardian Jupiter, while under attack from the Hawk's Eye and the Amazoness Quartet. She also received her new attack Jupiter Oak Evolution along with it. She later used this phrase to transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter in the Stars arc of the manga. Attacks File:Crystal_hurricane.gif|Flower Hurricane File:Jupiter_thunderbolt.gif|Jupiter Thunderbolt File:Supreme_ThunderCrystal.gif|Supreme Thunder File:Sparkling.gif|Sparkling Wide Pressure File:Jupiter_Coconut_CycloneSMC.gif|Jupiter Coconut Cyclone File:Tumblr_mjvljx8pyu1rrkn1zo2_250.gif|Jupiter Oak Evolution *'Henshin:' Makato can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Jupiter and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. *'Flower Hurricane:' Makoto forms flower petals around her and blasts at her enemies. It blinded Nephrite, so it serves as a disorientation technique. *'Jupiter Thunderbolt:' An unnamed attack similar to Supreme Thunder that was later named in reprints. It was only used once, in Act 5, in order to destroy Nephrite. Similar to Supreme Thunder in the anime, before Sailor Jupiter used this attack she called upon the planet Jupiter to bring down a storm. *'Jupiter Kick:' Used in the Sailor Moon arcade game. *'Supreme Thunder:' Jupiter collects electricity from the air via her outfit's tiara and calls it down as a massive thunderbolt. *'Supreme Thunder Dragon:' A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder that was in the shape of a dragon. This attack was only used once, in the R season against a Cardian named Utonberino. *'Lighting Knuckle:' Used in Sailor Moon for the Mega Drive. *'Sparkling Wide Pressure:' Jupiter gathers ball lightning in her hands and hurls it at her opponent, she can also use it to make a lightning aura around her that was able to equal Petz, arguably the strongest Ayakashi Sister. *'Super Supreme Thunder:' A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. This attack was only used once, in episode 147. *'Thunderstorm:' Used in Sailor Moon S for the 3DO. *'Unnamed attack (PGSM):' Sailor Jupiter used another attack which was not named on screen, in which she used her Sailor Star Tambourine to send star-shaped energy toward her target. *'Unnamed attack 2 (PGSM):' Sailor Jupiter used another attack which was not named on screen, in which she struck the ground, sending lines of green energy toward her targets; it was similar to Sailor Uranus' World Shaking attack. *'Jupiter Coconut Cyclone:' Jupiter creates winds and coconut leaves that whirl around her while lightning comes from her body direct at her enemy. The attack was powerful enough to threaten Telulu, one of the Witches V and was able to destroy a spirit in Juken Sensou Hen. *'Super Sailor Jupiter:' A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. *'Jupiter Oak Evolution:' Makoto uses the Laurel of Oak leaves on her head to gather energy which is then released in energy bolts around her. This attack was powerful enough to threaten multiple Amazoness Quartet. *'Jupiter Punch:' When Enraged, Sailor Jupiter was able to launch a punch that hit Queen Nehelenia from another dimension and broke her face, despite the fact that Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto together only winded Nehelenia's weaker form Zirconia. *'Jupiter Double Axel:' Used in Sailor Moon S for the 3DO, Sailor Moon R for the Super Famicom, Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen, and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Sailor Planet Attack:' A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. *'Sailor Planet Power:' A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful. *'Lightning Strike:' Used in Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen and Sailor Moon SuperS: Zenin Sanka!! Shuyaku Soudatsusen. *'Eternal Sailor Jupiter:' The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Jupiter's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. *'Galactica Gale:' The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. *'Galactica Planet Attack:' The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. *'Star Seed Rip/Removal:' The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. *'Lambda Makato:' At the end of the series, Makato absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Having Absorbed the Lambda Power, Makato can use the powers of any Sailor Senshi, except for Sailor Chaos. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Soldier of Protection | Super Sailor Jupiter | Eternal Sailor Jupiter | Evil Sailor Jupiter | Lambda Makato Gallery File:Sailor_Jupiter_Concept_art.jpg File:Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Jupiter Attack Others Notable Victories: Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Piccolo's Profile (Both were 4-B. Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hax Category:Lightning Users Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Schoolgirls Category:Teleportation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Orphans Category:Soldiers Category:Princesses Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Air Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Game Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier